A Poor God's Blessing
by VitaSen
Summary: Nakiri Erina, also known as God's Palette in the international world of cooking. Across the globe and back, chefs and patrons work hard to earn the impossible; her praise. For the years during her stay at Tootsuki, that has been nigh impossible, such a thought was ludicrous. That was… until one common looking boy appeared during the Totsuki Transfer Exam. [Soma x Erina x Harem]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Nakiri Erina, also known as God's Palette in the international world of cooking. Across the globe and back, chefs and patrons work hard to earn the impossible; her praise. For the years during her stay at Tootsuki, that has been nigh impossible, such a thought was ludicrous. That was… until one common looking boy appeared during the Totsuki Transfer Exam.

Nakiri Erina, famed for her exceptional qualities in tasting food, has just expelled another student from Totsuki Culinary Academy. Also known as God's Palette, her face scrunched in disgust as her eyes shifted into an air of coldness, smiting the offender and their dish with a quick banishment from the Sanctuary that was the Academy.

As the granddaughter of Nakiri Senzaemon, the director of Totsuki Culinary Academy, she was given unlimited range on her powers, by having the ability of expulsion on the spot due to her high standards of dishes. No one in history of cooking has ever experience the praise of Nakiri Erina… save for one alumni of Totsuki that satisfied her tongue when she was a child, Saiba Jouichirou. To hidden knowledge, Erina had a small crush on the chef and still did to this day, keeping a small picture taken of the two that was stashed in her diary for safekeeping.

Other than that, Erina had finished with the morning's routine, expelling a total of 13 students. She walked briskly, with her dear assistant and aide Arato Hisako. Clutching a clipboard like a dutiful secretary, she rattled on what was next on the agenda to her dear friend and superior.

"Erina-sama, you have a meeting coming with the Elite Ten in an hour, followed by another meeting with Nakiri Senzaomon-sama, a thirty minute break, then followed by a two-hour session with your Research Society…" As Arato spoke, the duo were making their way to latest event on the agenda. The Transfer Exam.

As Arato continued, Erina flipped her hair with a dainty hand, before scoffing, allowing the aide to take a breath from her ramblings.

"If anything, Hisako, everything should be pushed forward an hour. The Transfer Exam will bring nothing like disappointment like every other time. I might as well not bring a "pass" stamp with me!" She exclaimed, clutching the a red stamp marked with the words "fail" and a green one with "pass" in her hands. Erina thought for a second, before shaking her head. "Rather, I should break it in front of the transferees to let them know that their efforts are futile."

Hisako could only wince at the harshness of her... friend, as they neared the exam site. Knowing Erina, she meant 100% of what she said. It was rumored that Erina was a sadist when it came to cooking, and anyone that was caught talking about it within her hearing range were quickly dispatched with a quick expulsion and eternal damnation. As they neared, the two could hear the excited chattering of the potential failures that were here today. As she made her way through the back to the stage, she made it an effort to clomp her feet onto the wood to catch their attention.

It worked pretty well, as all eyes were drawn to her being. Her eyes caught looks of admiration and fear, as she approached the podium.

"Hello, potential students of Totsuki Culinary Academy…" Erina started, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. If one were looking carefully, they would notice the slight twitch of eyebrow as she continued. "My name is Nakiri Erina, your proctor for the Transfer Exam." She concluded. She paused to catch her breath as she continued.

"Your exam is to impress me with your dish using a key ingredient." She followed up by taking an egg from Hisako, holding it up. The air grew tense as Erina made it her motivation to deter the transferees by means of maliciousness. "Out of all… 300 of you, I will guarantee that less than 10 of you will make it." The audience tensed, digesting the words of the famed God's Palette with an unmatched seriousness.

"If you want, you can save yourself from your public humiliation if you leave in the next minute." Instantly, the crowd dispersed as they all headed to the exit, pushing people out of the way. Erina scoffed, flipping her hair as she turned to her aide.

"Like I said Hisako-chan, just a bunch of failures." With an air of finality, she started to head off the stage… only to be met with the sound of a knife being drawn from a wood block. She stopped and whipped her head around, curious on who would stay after such a display of ruthlessness, only to be met with a young male.

The male had unruly red hair as his eyebrow had a small scar running vertically and an irritating grin that came with it. Dressed in a black shirt and a white cloth wrapped around his forearm and dull looking pants, the person before her had already irritated her.

"So I see that I didn't scare _everyone_ away." She said haughtily, as she stared more at the person below.

The boy's grin widened in amusement as he spoke. "Ohou, ojou-chan!~, you grace me with your presence." The boy teased, earning a glare from Erina and Hisako.

"Enough out of you, commoner. You should leave like the rest, so that you don't stain your already disgraceful cooking, you third-rate chef!" She spoke with authority, challenging the young man whose grin only grew.

"Mah mah, don't get so uppity now, Nakiri-san! I'll show you my cooking skill!" And with that exclamation, the young man got to work. Dashing towards the fridge, the redhead grabbed a few eggs and grains of rice, followed by some green onion and to her surprise… a plastic bag. More specifically, a plastic bag with the name **Nature Mart** on the front with some odd looking leaf logo. Her eyebrow twitched when he reached into the bag, and she almost lost it when she identified what he pulled out… a package of supermarket beef.

"They were having a sale, what a steal, don'tcha think?" The young man chuckled in amusement, before grabbing a pot and deflecting a familiar red stamp that was thrown at his head. "Now that wasn't nice, ojou-chan." The male teased, making her even more infuriated as she grabbed the clipboard and was about to throw it.

"Do you think this is a game!? You're attempting to enter Totsuki Culinary Academy, the most sought and prestigious cooking institute in. The. **World!** Don't play games with me, you third-rate chef!" Erina bit at the boy with her words, who only gave her a cheesy grin.

"Well, cooking is supposed to be fun, isn't it? To learn and taste all the food that different cultures offer is the best!" He said with conviction, making Erina stunned a tad… before that all flew out the window with his next line. "Besides, I didn't wanna come here anyway, my old man forced me to." He said with a small frown, before smiling again. "Let's get to work!"

In a dramatic display, the young male undid the white cloth on his forearm as he held each end in his palms. As if offering it a silent air of respect, he tied the cloth around his forehead and with a tight pull, raised his head. Only now did Erina notice the amber colored eyes of this… force of nature as he rose his knife. It all happened in a blur to Erina, as her eyes couldn't keep up with the male's motions. Plastic and casings went everywhere, as the male sliced the packaged beef and ungracefully dumped it onto the cutting board table. Taking quick cuts with ungodly amounts of precision, he chopped the beef into strips before throwing it into a pan that was already buttered and on a flame.

Throwing the grains of rice into a claypot, the young chef added water and brought it to a flame as well. With lightning speed, he broke into the green onions and chopped it into even sized pieces as well and threw it onto the rice, having absorbed some water at this point. In a stance, the chef positioned himself in between both burners as one hand grasped the handle of the pan and the other onto the handle of the clay pot. Moving both in clockwise motions, the young chef counted down in his head as the rice was being tossed about in the claypot, and the beef was simultaneously being flipped to even out the cooking process. In a matter of a few minutes, the rice was withdrawn from the burner, as was the beef.

Popping the lid open, the chef poured the rice into a bowl, specks of green onion popping out, before the beef was laid on top of it, the juices of the meat being drizzled over the dish. Erina stared, stunned at the speed of the chef presented before her as she looked at the dish. It was… a bowl of rice and beef with finely chopped green onions. She could only gape at the sheer simplicity of the dish before her. You could buy that for 99 cents at a convenience store! It came in the dozens, as was it cheap! She judged the dish with narrow eyes as she stepped down the stage to look at it.

If anything, it looked unimpressive. The dish was largely unassuming and looked like the food bowls one would also find at a gas station. Her mind started to prod her as she looked at it again, before chuckling.

"Impressive as that may be, I don't see the key ingredient here… you fail!" As she was reaching in her pocket for her spare, smaller "fail" stamp, the chef came into her view before her eyes widened in shock. A glint came from the side of his body as it was coming at her in alarming speeds. Her eyes caught the object and she braced for impact and almost let out a bloodcurdling scream… before the knife embedded itself onto the table near the bowl. Regardless, Erina let out a shriek of fright as her aide Hisako already jumped down to intervene. Before she could do so, the chef laughed boisterously at Erina's reaction.

"Oh! You should've seen your face, ojou-chan! Bwahahahah!" The chef clutched his sides as he almost fell, missing the flustered and furious look that adorned her face.

"How dare you try to threaten me with a-" She stopped, her nose picking up on the scent of something being cooked on the stove. Turning her head, she saw the young chef handle a pan as he made his way back to the bowl of rice. Two, sunny yellow yolks stared at her as the chef placed it on top of the rice, covering the grains from view in tandem with the strips of beef. As an added measure, the chef grasped something behind him and in a flash, added something to the eggs. When the chef withdrew his hand, Erina came face to face with… a smiley face.

The egg whites became the skin tone as the yolks became the eyes. A curvature of ketchup became the mouth and the beef became the hair. Effectively, it was a happy food bowl that stared at her with permanent delight.

"...you're a joke." Erina said, disbelieving as she stared at the happy face below her. Hisako stood to the side, but was just as appalled that someone would serve a simple dish to a proctor in an effort to be admitted into Totsuki Culinary Academy, the pinnacle of any budding chef's career. And to Nakiri Erina, God's Palette nonetheless! Hisako could only stare blankly as Erina regained her bearings.

"Tell me why I shouldn't be already tossing this… pedestrian dish!" She pointed a finger towards the exit. "And you with it, out of this academy!?" Erina bellowed at the young man. The chef looked at her oddly, raising an eyebrow to show confusion.

"I put lots of love into it, just for you!" The chef said cheekily, earning her ire as she grit her teeth, before sighing.

"You at least made something out of the other 299 students that you came with." She looked deeply unimpressed at the dish, before flicking her eyes towards the beaming chef. "Do you have a name for this… dish before I expel you?" The young chef smiled.

"But of course! This is my dish for you, Nakiri-san. With my heart and soul in the very first dish of many, I present to you, **A Poor God's Blessing.** Enjoy." With a bow, the chef bowed before fishing out a spoon and handing it to Erina. Snatching it out of his hand, she stared more at the dish.

"A Poor God's Blessing, huh?" She said, as her spoon dug into the egg yolk, popping the eyes of the smiley face. Gathering at least one of everything in the bowl, she spoke to the chef again.

"I bet it tastes like filth, a poor god indeed…" She said lowly, before taking the spoon into her mouth.

Erina let the food hit her tongue, before she saw. At first, she was staring into the amber eyes of a young chef with mirth within them, and then she saw black. Total darkness surrounded her, as the spoon dropped from her mouth. She frantically looked around, but the deep blackness was all there was. Erina was highly confused and panicky, afraid that she may have fallen into a trap involving some drug of sorts, before she felt a pressure.

She turned around, feeling the pressure on her front before a speck of light appeared. It was a small white flame, glowing in the darkness as it flickered. Erina was still in a state of confusion, before it the flame withered into a small ember. Just as it seemed to go out, the dark exploded. Erina was suddenly aware of her surroundings. Black clashed against the small dots of white, green, blue, red, orange, etc as light of all colors and shades appeared before her. The area around her warped, bringing her into the cosmos as she floated in the universe itself. Had the chef's cooking create a flavor so strong, a figurative universe had exploded inside of her!? Erina could only become dead to the world, as a literal Big Bang had erupted in her brain.

The unassuming dish that was the rice bowl had melted her brain and senses, cranking them into hyperdrive. The stars and galaxies flew past Erina as she traveled at light speed, cutting through space like a rocket ship. She sped through the Milky Way, weaved in between the Pillars of Creation, almost becoming one of the galaxies itself! Before she stopped… arriving at the almighty, Eye of God Nebula. Erina looked at the eye in fascination, before she heard something tear to her right. She glanced and saw another Eye of God, before felt herself being pulled backwards. The Eyes of God twisted and turned, as the large nebulas became quite literally… eyes.

To be specific, amber eyes. A face came afterward, followed by hair, eyebrows, lips, ears and the works. She stared wide-eyed as the universe suddenly became stark white. The person in front was garbed in white clothing, revealing his arms and legs. The red haired God before her floated towards her. A stray finger brushed against her cheek, before it was followed by a calloused hand that rested on her cheek.

She unknowingly snuggled deeper into the hand while retaining eye contact, the warmth that radiated from the limb, not to mention his smile. Dear Kami in heaven, that smile melted her from the inside out, as she smiled too. In an act of intimacy, the God pulled her into his embrace, smothering her with his warmth. A brilliant halo appeared at the top of his head, as the sound of wings sprouted from his back before wrapping the duo, bound in feathers.

She could feel the high heavens below her feet when he broke contact, making her whimper from the loss of warmth and ease. She had closed her eyes earlier, too enshrouded by the feeling. Opening her eyes, she gasped as wondrous constructs made from clouds and marble surrounded the two. She looked up and saw angels decorating the skies, as some were seated on clouds that were higher, water falling from them like springs. The angels above were playing harps and drinking wine, some danced with another while others clapped along. Her feelings only intensified when the God before her grabbed her hand and leaned in, his lips touching her forehead. She sighed in happiness, eternal bliss spreaded out from her core and into her body as a whole. She leaned in, wanting to explore their time together as a couple, as did he. Their lips were centimeters apart… when the scene changed once again.

She was in school. Staring at the chef before her who was wearing a grin just like the God in her dream. The spoon was laid upon the wood table, as she could feel the intensity of her breathing from her nose and mouth, panting. Her heart pounded at the chef before her, his grin sending tingles and sparks up her spine and into her core. The whole illusion only lasted a second.

"So, Erina-chan~" The chef spoke, his honeyed voice spilling into her ears. Her eyes snapped to meet his, and it took her breath away, The way the sun shone over his hair gave it a quality shine, as a breeze flowed through, making it flutter in the wind, enhancing his looks. "...did you enjoy my gift to you?"

She could only stare, dazed as a blush came over her.

The chef chuckled, before patting her head.

"In any case, the name's Yukihira Souma, chef of Restaurant Yukihira. I'll be there if you decide to let me into your academy. Goodbye for now, Erina-chan~" The chef turned his back, and made his way towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Soma nor any other intellectual property, besides my take on the manga/anime. Enjoy.**

It had been a total of three days after one Yukihira Soma had dashed the Transfer Exam to the finish.

After returning home to his restaurant after his father, Yukihira Jouichirou, or rather best known in Totsuki Culinary Academy, Saiba Jouichirou, Soma had called his father about what had happened.

After a little back and forth, bantering about the school and in regards to his acceptance, Soma had opened the restaurant for the brief period of rest afterwards.

"One order of **Transforming Furikake Gohan** for Table 5!" Soma shouted from behind the kitchen counter. One of the many waiters, a friend from middle school, took the bowl of rice and took it to the table, where a group of middle schoolers were sitting, giggling as the food arrived.

It was just another day at Restaurant Yukihira, one that Soma had hoped to be a part of, instead of going to a snooty, high class school for chefs.

His mind wandered back to the exam, and the flustered face of his proctor, Nakiri Erina.

His father had spoke of her when he retold his stories of his younger days, and how the granddaughter of Nakiri Senzaemon had liked his food.

Speaking of the headmaster of Totsuki…

 _*Ring...Ring*_ The door chimed tinkled as someone came in.

"I got a package here for… Yukihira Soma?" A delivery man. Carrying a sizable package, the man stood by the door with it under his arm.

Soma stopped his work momentarily before going to the delivery man, signing his name before setting it down in the backroom, returning to the kitchen counter.

~,~,~,~,~

The last customer had long since left, after Soma had thanked his friends for helping him out. Taking a breath, he walked towards the door and flipped the open signed, closing down the shop. Soma locked the door and drew the drapes over the windows, before turning off the lights.

"Now, let's see what this package is all about, hm?" Soma said to himself, going into the backroom.  
Taking a box cutter, he sliced the tape across before placing it down somewhere, and opening the box.

"Huh… for a box this big, I expected something more." Soma remarked, as all there was in the box was a smaller box, and a letter inside. Shrugging, Soma took the letter out first and unfolded it.

 _To: Yukihira Soma_

 _I am proud to say that you have been accepted to Totsuki Culinary Academy, based on your transfer exam results. Your use of the ingredients in your dish has satisfied the board of the Elite Ten of Totsuki, and we wish to extend a warm welcome to our fine Academy. We wish to see you there at the Entrance Ceremony to give a speech about your endeavors in the future of cooking, as you_ _ **were the only one**_ _who has passed this year's entrance exam._

 _Attached on the next sheet is the list of important dates that you should keep note of, as well as your schedule, as Totsuki believes that cultivating a chef through means of a departure from comfort zones truly nurture and mold chefs into master chefs._

 _From the office if the Director of Totsuki Culinary Academy,_

 _Nakiri Senzaemon_

Soma smiled widely as he read the letter, happy to say that he had been accepted into Totsuki. Not that he could expand his skills as a chef, rather the new cuisine that was offered there, as well as showing those other cooks who's top dog.

Whipping out his phone, he decided to call his dad.

After a few seconds, the phone picked up to the sound of pans and dishes being clattered, and he also presumed a shout, followed by what seemed to be fire.

"...Pop?" Soma asked, wary.

" _Oh, hey!? Hey, Soma-kun, what's up?"_ Jouichirou asked from the commotion.

"I got accepted into Totsuki." Soma said, turning the page of the letter to take a look at his schedule.

" _That's great, Soma! I know one day you'll-"_

"-find a girl to cook for, find your one true love, yadda yadda." Soma interrupted, giving a small smile. "I know, pop." Jouichirou from the other end only chuckled.

" _That's my boy. Work hard, Soma. I gotta go, but make sure to do well at Totsuki! Order Two on the double!"_ Jouichirou said, before faintly calling out an order. Soma shook his head, ending the line as he pocketed the phone.

His attention then focused onto the other box that was inside the larger one. Lifting it out, he kicked the larger box away after checking that there was nothing else in it. Setting the box down, he ripped the tape apart and pulled it open again.

Inside was what seemed to be the Totsuki Male Uniform… except it looked more… _prestigious?_ If Soma had to guess, the crest on the uniform was more fancy, as the colors were more vibrant, if he could base it off of Nakiri Erina's own crest when he went to the exam.

That… and the gold bordering around the crest. Soma raised an eyebrow, but didn't think much about it. It was late at night, and he needed some sleep. Picking up the things from his package, he brought it upstairs to his apartment, and placed the things on the living room table, before heading to bed.

~,~,~,~,~

"Hisako, how are the preparations for the Entrance Ceremony going?" A young, blonde haired girl called out to across the room, where a dutiful girl clutched a clipboard.

The blonde was getting dressed, sliding her leggins up unmarred white flesh, almost sticking her leg out erotically as she slipped her feet into her shoes. She was ready for the day.

"It's going well, Erina-sama. The envelopes that have been sent out earlier this past few months have been received by the students who gained entry to Totsuki through regular means." Hisako checked that off the clipboard. _Skritch._

"What else by means of today's agenda?" Erina asked, taking a small dollop of lotion to apply on her skin.

"The Entrance Ceremony is scheduled to start at 8:00 and to last until 8:45. There are no classes scheduled today." Hisako said, making a mark on her clipboard. _Scratch._

Having fully made use of her prepping for herself today, Erina stood dramatically by the window, watching outside at the sunrise.

"...and how goes the… _commoner_ , Hisako?" Erina asked, still staring out the window with her arms behind her back.

"Senzaomon-sama made extra sure that he has secured the package, Erina-sama." She said, marking another place on the clipboard. _Scritch Scritch._

"If I may ask, Erina-sama." Hisako started. She glanced up from her clipboard to ask, noticing that Erina still hadn't turned around. "...what was inside the package?"

"The basic ensemble for Totsuki, Hisako. The uniform and such. Nothing more, nothing less." Erina stated, before turning around. She adopted a neutral face. "Now, Hisako-chan, can you give me a moment of privacy? You are dismissed for now." With a nod, Hisako turned around and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Erina made it doubly sure that Hisako had left, as her footsteps grew fainter from behind the door, and another sound of a door closing from further away had sounded.

Taking five seconds to make extra, _extra sure,_ Erina glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:05 AM. Erina approached her bed with careful, measured steps. Adopting the perfect ojou-sama type attitude, she channeled her grace as she sat on her bed, lying down sideways.

…

Within a minute, all of that flew out the window as she buried her face into the pillow and squealed.

"Mmmmph!" Erina gripped the pillow and rolled around, keeping it glued to her face.

' _The day has arrived, Erina! The day has finally come!'_ She thought in her head as she thumped her legs against the mattress.

' _All this time planning and waiting had better been worth it! I even had grandfather help me with this plan… Ooh, I hope it turns out alright…'_ Erina rose from her bed, approaching the mirror with heavy steps as she inspected her face, turning it in every direction to check for any blemishes or smudges.

"C'mon girl, get a grip!" Erina said to herself quietly, lightly smacking her cheeks with her hands.

"You can do this! You can... make an impression on… on…" Erina blushed cutely, staring at her hands with a troubled expression, before shaking her head.

"There's no time to dawdle, especially now…" Glancing at the clock again, it read 7:15. Erina sighed.

"It's go time, Erina Nakiri! For hell or high water!" With that proclamation, Erina left her room, the door following with her as she made her way towards the Entrance Ceremony.

~,~,~,~,~

With a yawn, Soma rose from his bed like a zombie, not looking any better himself. Bleary eyed, Soma moved his hand around his bed, looking for his phone before turning it on. It read 6:38.

Grunting, Soma started to head to the bathroom to take care of his needs, and as he came out, his phone started to ring.

"...'ello?" Soma said quietly, still tired as he answered the phone.

" _Soma-kun? Are you awake?"_ It was his dad.

"Mmmm…" Soma replied, slipping himself into his uniform's pants.

" _Ah, just woke up I see! Anyway, I want to wish you luck, Soma. Totsuki's gonna be a uphill battle for you."_ Jouichirou chuckled through the phone.

"Yeah, I figured… Asura." Soma smirked as he heard his dad squawk from the other line.

" _Who told you!? Was it Senzaemon-sama?"_ Soma laughed as he slipped his uniform's jacket on.

"He told me you went here, so I asked what you did and he told me your title you had here." Soma finished, as he slipped his socks on.

He heard his father sigh, imagining him shake his head before he spoke.

" _Anyway, do good out there, son… and try not to hurt someone with your squid creations, alright?"_

"Hey!" Soma shouted into the phone, but the phone line had already ended.

~,~,~,~,~

It took well over a few hours for Soma to arrive at Totsuki. After a brief meet and greet with the guards and asking directions to the Entrance Ceremony, we can find Soma sitting on a metal folding chair, backstage as the Entrance Ceremony occurred.

Having the honor of being the only successful transferee, Soma reading a document covering the most important of information, sipping a glass of water.

Surprisingly, Soma didn't see the blonde haired Nakiri anywhere, before assuming that she had a meeting to attend. Shrugging, Soma reached for a cookie and started to nibble on it when his name was called.

Not really having time to stuff the cookie in his mouth without looking like a gopher… Soma simply headed towards the podium on stage, emerging with a cracker in his mouth, hands in his pockets.

Save for the nibbling noise, no one said a word as Soma eventually arrived at the podium, looking around at the students as he adjusted the mic.

Deciding to finish eating, he spoke.

"Well… I'm here." Soma started, as the students listened with rapt attention. Soma put a finger to his chin as he thought of what else to say.

"I guess you're all worth my time? I mean… I'm just here to have fun." Soma put his hand over the mic, turning his head to one of the older students on the stage. A faint "What the hell do I say next?" was heard, before he shook his head and removed his hand.

"Well… bye." And with that, Soma left the stage. It didn't really register in the audience's mind until his foot falls became fainter in the distance.

They exploded in commotion, most of them being outcries of disrespect and "teaching the little upstart some manners." while some were just stunned at the lack of content.

Regardless, Soma was on his bike, whizzing by the large campus as he read the next part of his personal agenda that came along with the uniform. Checking his phone, it read that it was currently 8:26. Huh.

Glancing, Soma navigated his way towards a pretty lavish building, easily towering over all, if not, many of the buildings in sight.

Soma waddled towards the building, and after further asking around, found himself seated yet again, this time in front of a old looking man.

The man was dressed in a robe, as his white hair extended far past his head. He also had a full amount of facial hair, and to Soma's secret delight, a killer scar, like his. This, was Senzaemon Nakiri. The Head Director of Totsuki.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Soma-kun." The old man spoke, gentle yet authoritative as he addressed the son of Asura.

"Yeah, you too old man." Soma said cheekily, smiling as Senzaemon cracked a smile.

"Quite. Now, I take you haven't spoken to Erina yet?" Senzaemon asked, as an aide whispered something to his ear.

"I didn't even see her at the entrance ceremony… which I pretty much forcibly cut short." Soma said, sheepishly as he rubbed his nose.

"So I've heard. A young man with a few words, aren't you my boy?" Senzaemon replied, the aide had exited the room a while before.

"It's not that… just that I don't have much to say about the transfer exam. It was short and sweet, no pomp and circumstance, y'know?" Soma returned, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Anyway, what's this about ojou-chan?" Soma asked, curious about what the old man had said earlier about not speaking to her yet.

"I see Jouichirou passed his mannerisms to you too." Senzaemon said. "Hmph, he was a troublesome student here when he attended. Anyway, if you haven't spoken to Erina yet, then I need not say more." Senzaemon said with a glint in his eye. "You'll find out soon today."

With that, the old man shooed Soma away with a hand, and taking that as his cue to leave, he waved back as he closed the door.

Soma re-emerged outside the building, scratching an itchy spot on his eyebrow before looking at the next item of his agenda.

 _Find a dorm to live in._ In brackets next to the task, the name _**[Polar Star]**_ was seemingly written with a pen.

Not really putting any thought behind it, Soma set out to find the Polar Star Dormitories.

~,~,~,~,~

"Ugh… I'm so tired." A blonde haired girl spoke in an exhausted voice, the cow licks that framed her face seemed to droop a little bit, before she slumped in her chair. Erina was at home… to be more specific, in her mansion's lobby, directing maids and workers around as she sat in a chair.

The young Nakiri, in a scandalous unladylike manner, had her legs apart and her hands resting on her belly, her arms feeling like jelly as she groaned.

The workers had set up everything that was needed for her plan, as the maids got to work installing everything. The lobby was currently empty after the work was done, but she was feeling particularly lazy at the moment, so she tried her hardest to bury herself deeper into the cushioning of her chair… before she heard a click.

Scrambling, Erina tried to fix her position, but her sudden movement made the chair rock, tipping off balance. With a panicked yelp, Erina tumbled over as she was trapped under the chair, the only visible parts of her being were her arms, sticking out of the gaps on the side.

"My my, Erina-chan. I haven't seen you this excited since… ever!" Another blonde haired girl appeared, standing over the downed Erina. Her hair was brushed to a side, as her hair was a tad lighter and her eyes holding a lot more mirth.

"You're just as annoying since yesterday, Alice." Erina grunted, having gotten up after the chair swallowed her. Brushing her hair behind her ear, she patted her skirt as she tried to look clean; save for the large welt on the back of her head.

"That may be, cousin, but you've taken a change in your personality. At least, the less obvious parts. Does the Ice Queen in you still come out?" Alice teased, earning the ire of her cousin.

"I don't have time to waste, Alice. I need to prepare." Erina said, short and sweet. This raised an eyebrow from Alice, having never seen this side of Erina.

"Prepare? Do tell, Erina-chan." Alice said with a cat like grin. Erina opened her mouth, about to speak when the front door opened, revealing a raven haired boy.

The boy had dark rings around his eyes, giving him a tired expression if the slouch he had didn't say at first.

"Milady, it's almost time for class. Any later and we'll be late." The boy spoke in a tired, monotone voice.

"Mou!~ Ryou! You come at the worst times, I swear!" Alice pouted, comically pounding her fists against Ryou's chest like a child with a temper tantrum. Alice turned around, addressing Erina with a pointed look.

"You may have gotten away this time, but I'll find out!" Alice said, before closing the door behind her.

Erina released a breath she was unknowingly holding in, shaking her head.

"Real smooth, Erina. The old you would've shot down any notion of conversation… I'm getting rusty." Erina said to herself. Were she like her previous self, she wouldn't have opened up that easily under Alice's questions. It was all because of that… _boy's...food._ Erina grounded out, the thought having easily penetrated her defenses.

She thought more about it, she shuddered at how the young man's food had grinded her guard into dust, reducing her to a vulnerable state. It took Erina a whole hour to reboot, but the seeds were already sowned.

She had reacted. And that was not any good, for her at least during the time. She had a reputation to uphold, a title to keep onto, but that was laid bare when she tasted his food.

Try as she might, Erina couldn't resist as she laid in bed that night after the exam. She had fallen from grace, and was now on the same plane as that rogue... _dashingly handsome Adoni-_

"!" Erina stopped herself. This was what she was talking about. Her thoughts often drifted to the male after that food induced hallucination. It was so vivid that any hint of the color red drove her to the brink.

Even her faithful aide, Hisako, was subject to this as her hair fell under the category. She had locked Hisako out of her bedroom, and it was only after Hisako had picked the lock that she saw a quivering mass of blankets.

Be that as it may, it was all in the past now.

All Erina could do was allow a tightening in her gut… and she felt strangely anxious about what to come.

 _The dress is pressed, the food is being prepared, everything is going nicely so far._ Erina idly remarked, her finger unconsciously going towards her hair, wrapping a finger around it.

Releasing a sigh, Erina could only count down the seconds as she waited.

~,~,~,~,~

"For a rickety old shack, you have some pretty solid foundation here." Soma remarked as he found the Polar Star Dorm.

He had to double check if he found the dorm or some storage shed, but lo and behold, the plaque on the wall said it all.

As soon as he pushed to door open, he was greeted with the old landlady, Fumio Daimido.

Immediately, Soma was hit over the head with a ladle, having not noticed the work she was doing to repair the front door after some incident in the past.

"I was working the door before you came barging in here, boy." Fumio scolded, earning a sheepish grin from Soma.

"With the way things are, I'm surprised you don't have a permanent slump, Fumio-san." _Bop._

"Agh! Kami, dad was right. You are ruthless with that ladle." Soma said… from the ground. Fumio raised an eyebrow as a Soma sized indentation left its mark onto the tiles. A part of her was very annoyed at the additional damage she had caused, but she got to the chase.

"What do you want, brat. You wana join the Polar Star Dorms?" She asked, as Soma picked himself up from the rubble. He nodded, giving her a cheeky grin.

Fumio straightened her posture, giving her a sort of gatekeeper aura as she stared at Soma.

"To gain entry to Polar Star, you must make a dish that'll impress me." She said, her arms crossed. Soma idly thought if this was what Erina would look like if she got old, given the same situation he was in.

"Do I really? Is there another way to live here?" Soma asked. He really didn't feel like cooking, after biking for over two hours already.

"Of course! You can live outside, on the lawn of the dormitory! Just be careful for the wild animals in the forests." Fumio smiled, inwardly laughing at Soma's situation.

If he didn't have the will to do anything and try to sidestep the situation, he'll be quickly run down in the cooking world.

Obviously, unknown to her, Soma had been running a restaurant with his father, so he has some experience.

Soma sighed. "Well… might as well, then. Let's get crackin' old hag!" Soma declared, ducking quickly as the ladle zipped by.

Fumio, not expecting him to dodge, had been forced to release the ladle because of the strength she put behind it, and it flew, smashing through the front door… as did the door.

Soma coughed into his fist, before excusing himself into the kitchen.

The kitchen was pretty sparse, save for a few pots and pans that were in the sink, and some lying about the kitchen counters.

Soma, not seeing any ingredients in the pantry, decided to head to the fridge.

Much to his displeasure, there were almost nothing left in the fridge, save for some eggs, green onions… beef… and rice. Soma narrowed his eyes, silently cursing the cooking kami above, as he had nothing new to showcase his cooking, other than what he served at the Transfer Exam.

Sure, he could make other things with those ingredients, like **Yukihira Restaurant Secret Dish #13: Oldstyle Omurice** , but that took too long and he really needed to rest his feet after biking.

Getting cracking, it took Soma 15 minutes to work up another healthy serving of **A Poor God's Blessing** , unsure how the landlady would take his dish. She just might keel over and die.

Soma planted the food bomb onto the table, and hid under the table, his eyes peeking as Fumio defused the bomb with a spoon.

But it was too late. As soon as the spoon went into her mouth, the bomb exploded. Shards of shrapnel and explosive epoxies went flying all over the place.

The food bomb was so explosive, Fumio had managed to go back in time, to her younger, more curvaceous body as she let out a loud moan.

" **HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!"** Fumio cried.

Of course, reeling in back to reality, this was majorly disturbing, having an elderly woman moan like she was an adult film actress.

Needless to say, Soma was given the key and room number "303" as he smirked in triumph, heading to his dorm room and falling to sleep.

 _ **[Soma's Dream Sequence]**_

" _Wake up, child." A chilling voice spoke. Its words floated in the void that was Soma's dream, and it brought his attention. The voice belonged to a figure, garbed in tattered black clothes. A dark cloak and rags covered the body, as did a mask that was decorated like a demon._

 _Soma was unresponsive at first, having felt a similar experience in the past._

" _Child, I call you to the realm of your mind. Awaken!" The voice boomed this time, startling the teen into action._

 _Soma sat up, alert as he had a slight ringing in his ears._

" _Sheesh, mom, could you lighten up? And pull your mask down, it's still scary as last time." Soma shouted, making the figure sweatdrop._

 _Soma turned around as the figure pulled its disguise away, revealing a feminine form. She was slender and fit, with brown flowing hair pulled into a ponytail, a plain white apron that she wore on top of a light purple sweater, a long brown dress skirt and plain shoes._

 _This was Soma's mom, Natsuhi Yukihira._

" _Oh my, my big handsome baby boy is yelling at his kaa-chan." Natsuhi fake cried, anime tears fell freely from her face as she feigned sobbing into her sleeve. Soma rolled his eyes._

" _Oi, stop with the crocodile tears, mum." Soma said, snapping Natsuhi from her attempt to guilt her son. She smiled warmly at him, and outstretched her arms._

" _Come here, Soma-kun. I want a hug!" She spoke in an upbeat tone, which some shaked his head with a smile._

" _Yeah yeah, mum." Soma wrapped his arms around his mom, squeezing her tightly as she did the same. She placed her head a top of Soma's messy hair, rubbing his back. Soma felt at peace._

" _I miss you mom." Soma said quietly, his voice muffled in her apron. Natushi only laughed._

" _Oh, Soma. You always were the most clingy between the two of you. How's your twin sister doing, sochi?" She asked, stroking the top of his head._

 _The dreamscape warped, the void shimmered as the scenery changed. Grassy plains sat atop of a hill, with a tree overhead as Soma and Natsuhi were placed under it, a picnic blanket and basket to the side._

 _The duo rested under the shade as a simulated breeze blew by. It didn't matter to Soma, it all felt real with his mom around._

" _Sonoe's doing her idol job like always mum, except she took on a stage name." Soma said wistfully, liking how her fingers raked through his wild locks._

" _Oh? Sonoe took on a different name? What's she called now?"_

" _...Sonoe Star." Soma said, deadpanning. Natsuhi could only sputter before she broke out laughing loudly._

" _OH! Oh that's rich!" She laughed harder. Sonoe looked exactly like Soma, save for the scar and wild locks. She has a angular, pretty face with delicate eyebrows. Her hair reached the middle of her back and there was a small streak of orange highlight in it._

" _...When are you gonna visit again, mum?" Soma asked, somber. This was always the hardest part for him, when the two had to separate._

" _I'll visit again soon, Soma. But don't worry, I'm always right," She placed her hand over his heart. "Here." She concluded. "Or did you forget? I'm a_ _ **god**_ _remember?" She giggled into her sleeve._

" _Yeah, I know. Albeit, a_ _ **poor**_ _one, but a god nonetheless." Soma teased, making her pout._

" _Hey! Blame Kami-sama for that, it wasn't my fault! She always did like my cooking though…" Natsuhi thought, before having an epiphany. "Maybe that's why I'm the God of Cookery! ...Even if I'm not one of the major gods, I'm a god nonetheless!" Natsuhi said with fierce determination and pride._

 _Soma only looked dumbfounded. She only got to that conclusion now? Jeez…_

 _Indeed, Natsuhi Yukihira is the Goddess of Cookery. The cooking deities_ _ **(Kamado-no-Kami and Kojin, and all the other lesser gods)**_ _were all really alternate personalities of her. Soma inherited her cooking skills, while Sonoe inherited her physical traits._

 _All in all, Soma won the cream of the crop when he was born. It was because of that reason that Sonoe had decided to pursue a career away from cooking, because that was her brother's forte._

" _It's time for me to go, Soma-kun. I've used up my weekly visit time with you, and I promised I'd visit your sister every other week. So, I'll see you soon. Tell your idiot of a father that I love him dearly, ok?" Natsuhi said with a smile. Soma nodded, before giving her one last hug._

 _The two embraced, before Soma could feel his mom start to vanish. After her presence was gone, Soma sighed._

 _He could feel something stirring him, making him slowly become awake. Soma big a last goodbye to the traces of his mom, before he was brought back to the land of the living._

 _ **[End Dream Sequence]**_

Soma didn't feel any better after meeting with his mom. It didn't help that someone was poking and prodding at his side.

"Oi, brat." It was the landlady, Fumio. "Brat!" She started to shout.

Soma could only groan and turn around. A tick mark formed on Fumio's head. With a gigaton punch, he slammed her fist onto Soma's back.

In classic fashion, Soma was compressed into the springy mattress, before being rocketed upwards, smashing into the ceiling, before eventually coming back down, screaming all the way.

"Are you gonna wake up or not, brat!" Fumio yelled at Soma, who only grunted. Pieces of debris was stuck in his hair as Fumio unceremoniously tossed a letter at his prone body.

"Someone wants to meet with you, Soma." She spoke as Soma struggled to get up. "It seems to be Nakiri Erina…" She trailed off, watching Soma recover from her blow.

"Agh… what does the stuck up ojou-chan want with me?" Soma grunted, slowly coming up to sit on the side of the bed.

"I don't know, I don't care." Fumio shrugged, heading to the door. "Best read the letter to find out." And with that, Fumio left the room.

Sighing, Soma took a minute to situate himself, before pawing around to find the letter.

Eventually finding it, he ripped it open and read the contents.

 _To: Yukihira Soma_

 _Do not move._

"What the fu-" Soma started, before the sound of his window shattering drew his attention. As he tried to turn towards the noise, a hand sped through his line of sight, and chopped the back of his neck. All he could make out was what seemed to be… a _maid?_ Before his world went to black.

"Tch, the letter said not to move!" The now identified made clicked her teeth, before hoisting Soma over her shoulders. As soon as he was situated, the maid pulled out a walkie-talkie from her pocket.

"This is Apron 3, repeat, Apron 3 has the package. Over." She said at the receiver.

"Roger, This is Frills, return with the package. Over."

~,~,~,~,~

Our favorite prissy princess, Nakiri Erina, paced back and forth in her room. It's now currently 2:30 PM, where school was about to be dismissed.

Erina released a breath she didn't know she was holding. It's been a while now, after she sent out the maids to retrieve her… package.

She was currently garbed in what looked like plain looking pajamas, with small indications of red and blue.

As she paced, her mind was running a million miles a minute, but that ceased all together when she heard a knocking on her door.

"Erina-sama? Are you awake?" The muffled voice of her dutiful aide, Hisako, spoke from behind the door. In a flash, Erina yanked the door open.

"Yes, yes? What is it, Hisako-chan?" Erina said hurriedly. Hisako, confused at her behavior, continued.

"Erm, yes…" Hisako coughed. "There's a large… crate? At the lobby of the mansion for you, and-" Before she could finish, Erina had promptly dashed out of the room.

"It's here, it's here it's here!" Erina loudly whispered to herself.

Dashing around the corner, Erina could see the large crate standing in the middle of the lobby.

With infinite grace and elegance, Erina stumbled over the stairs before recovering, jumping over the last few steps and hit the floor with a _thump_.

"Maids!" She shouted, which she was greeted with one that appeared to her side.

"Yes, Erina-sama?" The maid spoke, as Erina gestured to the box in unmasked anticipation.

"I need this-" She was cut off as the maid produced a crowbar from… Kami knows where and stuck it into the side.

The maid angled the crowbar and the front of the crate fell… revealing one sleeping Yukihira Soma, dressed in his uniform.

Erina stood there, still in her PJs, mind you, looking intently at the sleeping teen in front of her. Her arms were slack, as the maid had long since excused herself from the premises, leaving a small cart.

Hisako peeked from the corner, curious about all the commotion, when she saw Erina just standing in the lobby, having what seemed to be a star struck expression on her face.

Erina noticed a blotch of pink and quickly beckoned her down the steps. As Hisako came closer, Erina reached into the crate and grabbed Soma's sleeping form, her arms wrapped around his chest, under his arms.

Needless to say, Hisako was surprised that Erina was dragging a teen up the stairs.

"E-Erina-sama... " Hisako started, but was quickly shushed by Erina.

"I'll explain later, Hisako. For now, help me carry him to my room." Erina said in a hushed whisper. As if that wasn't suspicious enough.

"Y-yes!"

With that, Hisako picked up Soma's ankles and helped her friend carry the male into Erina's room.

"Just place him on the bed." Erina said, with a no nonsense tone.

"Erina-sama…just what is going on? Who is this...man?" Hisako asked, feeling a tightening in her stomach as the two lifted the male and placed him on the bed.

"He's a pen pal of mine." Erina deflected seamlessly. Bullshit.

"If he's a pen pal… why did he come in a crate?" Hisako prodded with narrow eyes, not buying her excuse. Unknown to Erina, Hisako had been around Erina long enough to pinpoint the clues when Erina was lying.

Her cowlicks would deflate.

And right now, they were pretty flat.

"It's his fetish." Erina cooly replied. Erina's inner self however, was burning Hisako in a stream of hot lava for impeding on her time with Soma.

"...and how do you know… that's his fetish?" Hisako said, wary. Erina's previous response made her space out at how outlandish her response was.

"He said so in his letters to me, Hisako." Erina once again deflected. Hisako sighed. She knew a losing battle when she saw one, and Erina would just go in a loop in this argument if she pressed, making it go nowhere.

With a sigh, Hisako looked at Soma's sleeping form, having at one point wormed himself into the covers of Erina's bed.

"That still doesn't explain why he's in your bed, Erina-sama." That was the killer question.

All processes stopped in Erina's mind as she couldn't think of a quick enough answer. In that space of time, Inner Erina decided to take over, to try to salvage the problem.

Erina's eyes changed as a different sort of glint appeared in her eye, as well as the direction of her cowlicks. Instead of turning up, they curled downwards, as Inner Erina made herself known. **[Inner Erina shall be called Elina, to differentiate]**

"Hisako-chan~ stop annoying me!" Elina pouted, stamping her foot as she pouted. Hisako sighed. She had dealt with Elina too in the past.

"Elina-sama, please. Stop with the nonsense and please let me take care of this man for you." Hisako pleaded as she made a move.

In a blur, Elina toppled Hisako over, having quickly tripped Hisako, simultaneously bringing her hands around her arm, twisting it over her back.

As the two fell, Elina quickly repositioned herself on top of Hisako, pinning her down while periodically twisting her arm upwards.

"E-Elina-sama! Please, regain your bearings! It's uncouth of you to behave like this!" Hisako cried from beneath. Elina smirked mischievously, still pinning the girl beneath her.

"My my, Hisako-chan~, you've been more insistent around me… do you like me? Hi-sa-ko-chan?" Elina spoke near her ear, her hot breath tickling Hisako's ear.

"Kyu!~" Hisako gave an erotic response, making Elina giggle.

"I suppose that you play for the other team… I bet you're feeling happy being _**under**_ me, ne?" Elina said throatily as Hisako moaned. It didn't help her case, as Elina was the more open of the two ojou-sama's that she served.

Hisako idly noted the double entendre that Elina used while trying to worm her way out of Elina's grasp.

"Hoh? You've been moving around under me for a while, Hisako-chan. Do I make you feel… _**horny?**_ " A gasp was Hisako's response. Elina playfully nibbled on Hisako's ear, making her unconsciously moan as her teeth sent a pleasant feeling through her nerves.

It was when Elina decided to end Hisako's movements by licking her ear that all activity stopped. Hisako passed out, as evidence by the small trail of blood coming out of her nose.

Elina released her hold on Hisako, her slumped body looking like she was murdered, as a puddle of blood accumulated on the carpet. Elina sighed.

"A shame. I wished I could've played with her some more…" Elina remarked, before a few maids dropped from the ceiling tiles, dragging Hisako back to her room, a trail of blood following her.

"Tch, I'll get someone to clean that up later. For now…" Elina's eyes snapped to Soma's sleeping form. With a giddy expression, she launched herself onto the bed, slipping under the covers as she hugged Soma.

"Mine… you're **all mine.** " Elina spoke with a slightly deranged expression, caressing Soma's face. " **No one can have you, I won't allow it! Elina Nakiri wills it so!"**

* * *

 **Please leave reviews, it helps me grow as a writer!**

 **There's something to expect in Chapter 3. It starts with a L and ends in an N. Can you figure out this mystery on next week's Scooby-Doo!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shokugeki no Soma or any of the respective properties that may or may not appear in this fan work.**

It took little to no time for Elina to wrap her arms around the sleeping Souma. Her hands nimbly reached the small of his back as she wriggled deeper into the young man.

" _What are you doing!? It's supposed to be my time with him, not you, you hussy!"_ Erina shouted from within her own mind. Elina ignored the shouts of indignation as she slowly unbuttoned Souma's shirt with her teeth.

Reaching to the last button, which was dangerously close to his crotch, Elina smiled fiendishly as she sent back mental images towards Erina, making her have a perverted panic attack.

Seeing as her counterpart was distracted by the naughty images, Elina slowly slid a hand across his torso, which was covered by his thin black shirt. She could feel every bump and contour of Souma's body, making her feel a little warm in her core.

She smiled deftly.

In the meantime, Erina was struggling to fight for control over her own body, as Elina had started on slowly removing her own clothes.

Although it was her body that was getting into the mood, her own mind was replaced by a fraud, and that made her angry. In a leap of effort, Erina breached the mental door to her brain… before being mentally put in a cage.

"Hoh~, Erina-cchi. So mean, trying to stop us from having a good time?" Elina teased as Erina grunted.

"This moment is supposed to be special, you harpy!" She squawked as she tugged on the bars of the cage.

Elina smiled, having fully de-clothed into a scandalous pair of black lingerie. Erina squirmed, uncomfortable with the scene as Elina shifted her mental responses towards Erina.

The emotions were running high for the both of them, one more devious than the other.

Carefully, Elina straddled Souma at the waist as she leant down, running her hands up the side of his body as she stripped him of his shirt.

The raw feeling of his fit body and abs made her shiver in delight, biting her lip to prevent a moan from coming out.

Erina had no time to prevent one from doing so, and let out a throaty moan in her brain.

Licking her lips, Elina's hands traveled upwards, lifting Souma's arms in the process and with a few more gentle tugs, the shirt came off.

Throwing the shirt to the side, it landed on a chair as Elina (and Erina as well) hungrily gazed at his body. Muscles were pronounced incredibly so, as the constant movement from cooking had trained and molded them to.

His arms were rough, yet had a rough texture, from what she can assume being from moving pans and cutting things with his knife.

She grinned fiendishly as she touched his fingers, faint marks of blisters having dotted some parts of the digits. She could only imagine what those dexterous fingers could do to her.

Erina struggled to maintain a calm air about her, but was losing a battle as quickly as it started, as Elina slowly licked the depressions of Souma's body.

Her tongue flicked across the lines of his abs, saliva trailing after it as she savored the bodily salts of her prize.

It went across his chest, going to his neck as she started to suck at the skin.

It was safe to say that Erina had almost died from sensory overload that night.

Elina's mouth was dexterous, leaving hickeys across his body and one on his neck, marking her property.

In what one could call an action so perverted and almost disgusting, Elina's tongue trailed to Souma's cheek.

The wet appendage swirled and zipped across his cheeks, as it went up to his temple, near the scar that rested on his eyebrow.

Souma's face contorted to an expression of slight irritation, as the sudden wetness on his face made his nose scrunch, trying to identify the smell.

Elina, seeing the sudden movement, quickly smothered Souma's face to cover the smell… using her breasts.

Her large bra covered bust rested on his face as Soma steadily relaxed the muscles in his face, having not awakened in the process.

After a minute, she withdrew her pillows and smirked as she ran her thumb across his cheek.

"Such a handsome boy, wouldn't you agree?" Elina whispered to herself. Erina numbly nodded.

Seeing as her "sister' was still responsive, Elina decided to go further. Moving one leg away, she ran her hand down the body this time.

It trailed over his torso before reaching the hem of his pants. She smiled as she heard Erina gasp.

" _Th-that's... "_ Erina stuttered to Elina's amusement.

"That's right, Erina-cchi. I'm going to get started over here now~" She said in a singsong tone.

Elina deftly unbuckled Souma's belt, the metal buckle clinking every now and then as she tried to do it quickly without waking him up. She threw that over to the chair too.

Her hand danced above the zipper of his pants, hovering centimeters from the actual fabric as she brought her thumb and index finger down onto the zipper, pulling down.

With a flick, she released the zipper while simultaneously unbuttoning the button on his pants. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to contain her excitement. That was soon proven false when she tried to get up to pull his pants down, she could feel the moisture accumulating near her crotch.

Releasing a silent sound of excitement, she swung off the bed, pulling the covers up a little from the foot of the bed.

"Hmm… shoes or pants first?" Elina thought, tapping her chin.

" _S-shoes first, then p-pants and socks…"_ Erina said, much to Elina's surprise.

"Oh~? Did you finally submit to my advances, Erina-cchi?" Elina teased, her smile widening as she could see Erina nod slightly.

" _Y-you should s-start with the shoes then the p-pants, because there are move n-nerve endings at the foot, so the s-sudden loss of warmth at the foot will l-likely stir Souma-k-kun awake…"_ Erina said, to Elina's surprise.

"You're just chock full of knowledge, arentcha, sis?" Elina giggled. She supposed that it wasn't too surprising for Erina to know so, seeing as her specialty in cooking was the attack on the senses.

Shaking her head, Elina did as Erina instructed, removing his shoes before diving under the covers and pulling his pants down.

The repressed, musky smell came at her as the boxers he was wearing was hiding most of the scent. She shivered, before pulling rest of it down and tossing it on the chair. The socks came after, and lo' and behold, Souma was just clad in his boxers.

Elina smiled at her work, her hands on her hips.

It was time.

 **[LEMON, HOLY FUCK DOOD]**

Elina decided to not take any chances with her first time with Soma. Which is why she produced a syringe from her drawer next to her, and promptly injected it into Soma, via his wrist.

The prickling sensation made his stir, before his body went slack.

"Shh, it's alright baby. I just injected you with some sleeping drugs to keep you tame. Don't want you to freak out and all." She said, before wrapping the blanket around her and Souma as she laid next to him.

Elina, in a giving mood, decided to meld with Erina's mind, as the two came together.

Although Elina could've relished in the sexual act, being interrupted turned her off immensely.

The now dubbed Super Saiyan Erina- erm… let's just call the two Liana for now, until a better name arises- slipped her hand under Soma's boxers.

Instead of taking it off and throwing it away for later, Liana simply pulled down, until Souma's flaccid member came into view.

She licked her lips in excitement.

Liana followed up by taking off her bra and panties, depositing them onto nightstand as her hand softly, yet firmly gripped Souma's member.

With a soft tug, Liana got to work as she pumped Souma Junior into action.

All the while, she was kissing Souma on the lips, her tongue working erratically as she danced with Souma under the pale moonlight.

A few more pumps later, and Souma's member stood at full mast. Licking her lips, Liana slid down as her head was near the base of his penis.

Inhaling the musky scent, she let loose a groan as she started to lick.

Starting from the bottom, she ran it up his full length, stopping at this head to suck on it a little before going back down.

She repeated this a few more times, before she decided to try to fit it into her mouth.

"Dinner's ready~" Liana said seductively as she eyed the erection hungrily, and placed her lips over the head of his member.

Easing down onto it with her mouth, she slowly took his full length into her. She stopped at a few points to try to adjust, before descending more and more, finally reaching the base of his cock.

Mentally patting herself on the back, Liana pulled back, before slamming back down onto it.

 _Schluck schluck_ was the sounds that came from Erina's now slightly sticky mouth, as Souma groaned in pleasure.

His pre-cum leaked into her mouth as she savored the sticky substance, before picking up the pace.

His 8-inch penis proved a challenge for God's Tongue, but she'd be damned if she lost her heavenly treat, bobbing her head as she ran her hands across Souma's lower body.

After a few minutes, she felt Souma's penis pulsating, and slammed back down onto his member as Souma released into her mouth.

The taste sent Liana soaring, as she kept her mouth lip-locked onto his crotch.

She started to swallow, as Souma unconsciously wanted to keep the pleasurable source of heat smothering his dick.

His hands moved, pressing down over Liana's head as he bucked into her mouth, his semen sloshing around in her stomach. Liana utilized her tongue, swirling around his penis as she sucked out the semen.

Soon, Souma released his grip on Liana as his arms went slack.

Liana followed up afterwards, her head releasing his cock with an audible _pop_.

"Mmm~ honey, you sure know how to treat a lady." Liana said, her eyes faintly having heart shaped pupils. "But it's not over yet, babe."

Wiping the semen that dripped over his chin and licking her fingers, Liana noticed that Souma was still maintaining an erection, to her delight.

Straddling him, she lifted her toned ass over Souma's member, lining it up to the entrance of her vagina and slowly descended.

Liana bit her lip to the point of almost bleeding as Souma's member pierced her hymen. Taking large breaths, she continued to slowly descend onto it, before she reached the base with a nice hearty slapping sound.

"Ugh, Kami, Souma baby, you're filling me up so good!~" Liana moaned, still adjusting to his size as her vaginal walls were reshaped into his.

"So nice and thick, hun." Liana said in approval, rocking slightly as blood dripped over Souma's member.

Her rocking soon turned from pain to pleasure as she adjusted completely, all the while Souma groaned.

Lifting her ass, she slammed back down as she rode Souma into the mattress.

Nice, hearty slaps sounded from the room as her large bust bounced in tandem. Liana placed her hands on Souma's chest to steady herself as she bounced over his cock, her juices running down his penis.

"MM~! Souma! You're so thick! Ahn~" Erina mewled as she soon collapsed on top of Souma, still shaking her rear.

Her soft breasts over his chest slightly stirred Souma, as the pleasurable sensation made him crack an eye open.

His eyes were wide as he saw a head of blonde under his chin, her arms around his back as he felt her pussy pump and suck at his member greedily, moans coming from her mouth as gripped him.

Souma was drowning in a heavenly state, and didn't want it to end, so he decided to play along.

Liana, not seeing Souma awaken despite taking some drugs, gasped as she felt large, warm hands grab at her ass. She turned to face Souma, who kissed her as soon as she turned full view.

His tongue danced with her own as he took control. With a mighty heave, Souma sat up and leaned against the backboard of the bed, making Liana bounce on his lap.

"Ahn~ Souma-kun! I didn't e-expect you to- kyu~!" Liana spoke, before being cut short as Souma took one of her breasts into his mouth.

He sucked on it, as his hands left her firm rear, repositioning themselves as one grabbed the other breast and another digging into her hip.

Liana threw her head back from the intense pleasure, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her face went into Ahegao Mode.

She felt a sudden pull as she let out a yelp, before her back hit the mattress.

"S-souma- Uhn!~ Souma!" Liana cried out, as Souma continued to pump into Liana. She could see her breasts bounce with every wet slap, seeing his length enter her.

Her insides were squeezing and milking his cock as he continued to thrust. Moving his head down, Souma gave Liana a peck on the lips before pulling away and moving faster this time.

"E-erina! I'm gonna cum!" Souma yelled as he continued to ram into her. She wrapped her legs around him, as one hand fondled her breast and the other rubbing her clit furiously.

"I-inside! Ah, ooh!~ Do it inside! I w-want your hot sticky cum i-insde my cunt!" She cried in pleasure as she could feel her own orgasm nearing.

Souma, against his better judgement, indulged in her request and with a few more thrusts, pushed as hard as he could against Erina's own as he came inside her.

Liana's body shook as her own juices came, the contracting walls of her vagina milking the cum from Souma's dick as she kissed Souma passionately on the lips.

"Ooh~... Mmm~" Liana moaned as she felt full, Souma's semen filling her up. The two stayed like that for a while, before Souma collapsed to her side, Liana following.

Liana moaned as his flaccid cock was still inside her as she laid on top of him, her breasts feeling magical against him.

She rested her head on his chest as she angled her head, receiving another kiss from Souma.

"Don't worry, honey. It's my safe day." She said quietly, making Souma relax. He brought his arm, draping it across her back as he could still feel the warmth of Liana's vagina enveloping his member.

"So much for first times, neh, Erina?" Souma said, chuckling quietly as he kissed her forehead.

Liana dissipated back into her mind as Elina and Erina separated mentally, Erina being in control now. She nodded meekly as she finally turned to her side, his cock sliding out of her vagina.

"So warm…" Erina muttered, as she curled into Souma's warmth. Souma responded in kind by drawing her in, as the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **[End of the Lemon]**

* * *

It was morning when the duo were seen walking towards Totsuki, chatting animatedly. Well, one of them was.

Souma had his arm slung around Erina's shoulder while she had a radiant blush, her face angled to the floor as the two made their way to school.

"I still don't understand why you didn't just ask, Erina-chan." Souma said, poking her cheek while smiling. Erina's blush reddened in embarrassment as her lips were twisted in a troubled expression.

"Not that I have… sex, with any girl that asks, but rather we could've had a date and all that." Souma said, scratching his cheek.

"Your food was really good, I couldn't help it." Erina mumbled, rubbing one of her arms as she avoided his gaze. Souma smiled.

"D'aww, so cute! You're like a little kitty, 'Rina-chan." Souma smiled, wrapped Erina in a hug as he nuzzled her with his cheek. Erina let out a squeak as she was pulled into his warm embrace. She didn't trust herself to speak, lest she say something that'll make him more affectionate in public.

That being said, Erina could only melt as Souma patted her cheeks and released the hug, a radiant smile beaming off of him. His faint scent of lemon and lavender made her a bit woozy as she blushed in response.

"W-we better go… Souma-kun. Class is about to start and Hisako said she'll wait for me inside." Erina said as she started to walk again. The two (or rather, Erina) were lucky that they were on an empty path going to school, or else Erina might've exploded in fear of being seen having public displays of affection to someone she didn't know about until a day ago.

Souma nodded, and opted to hold Erina's hand this time as the two went to school.

She gave a slight squeeze.

* * *

"Ah, Erina-sama!" Hisako pushed herself off the wall when she saw her liege round the corner.

"Hello, Hisako." Erina said, waving as she made her way. Hisako raised an eyebrow as she noticed that Erina's movements were more… subdued. And elegant because of it.

Instead of large, confident strides, Erina took small dainty ones. Instead of her

head held high, she was facing forward with soft eyes. Instead of holding her smartphone, she had a folding hand fan ( _ **Sensu**_ ) covering the lower half of- wait… a Sensu?

Erina did indeed have a Sensu, a painting of waves crashing over a diluted pink background covering the lower half of her face. Her hair, instead of long and flowing, was now done up in a bun with a hair stick speared through it, the rest of her hair flowing freely.

"...Erina-sama?" Hisako whispered as she got a closer look at Erina. Her natural make up made to complete the rest of the look, as her beauty was magnified and attracted the attention of everyone around the two.

The girls looked at Erina in shock and awe, slight waves of envy flowing through them as they watched the natural beauty become more beautiful before their eyes.

The boys were stunned as well, at the radical change of their Goddess, having a sort of confident yet humble air around her.

"Hi, Hisako-chan." Erina said, collapsing her Sensu with a _clack_ , stashing it inside her jacket pocket.

"...are you cosplaying, Erina-sama?" Hisako whispered, still trying to mentally accept the change. Erina waved her hand.

"No, I just… decided it was time for a change." Hisako's heart pulsed all of a sudden. Even the way she talked was reserved and respectful! She quickly pulled out her phone and started dialing numbers.

"Are you sure Erina-sama? You don't have a fever? Migraine? The flu maybe? It is fall and it's getting quite chilly. The uniforms might need to go through a change, or maybe add a winter uniform? Maybe I can-" A hand was placed over Hisako's own.

"I'm fine, Hisako-chan." She smiled. Dear Kami, even the smile changed! It used to scream authority and confidence, now it spoke of confidence and humbleness.

"...what brought the change, Erina-sama?" Hisako said, shakily. Erina smiled, her eyes misting as she turned her head slightly.

"A magical time, Hisako-chan." With that, Erina gently placed her hand against Hisako's back and guided the two into class.

* * *

" _You have a… second personality?" Souma asked. It was morning and the two had woken up in each other's arms. More so Souma was engulfed by Erina's frame, seeing as she was clingy today._

" _Y-yes. It manifested when my father, Nakiri Azami, used to force feed me food against my will." Erina said, shaking slightly as she recounted the events. Souma sighed, leaning back while dragging Erina by the midsection so she could lean against his chest._

" _Ma ma~, you don't have to worry about him anymore. Souma is here!" He said, even striking a pose with his arm outstretched, giving her a dashing smile. He looked utterly ridiculous. Erina sputtered, before giggling to herself._

 _The two sat for a while, before Souma spoke again,_

" _So, this other personality of yours… does it come out often or…?" Souma trailed off, leaving Erina to fill in the blanks._

" _She goes by the name Elina, as the backbone to my person. She's everything I'm not, but more so…. perverted." She said the last part quietly as Souma nodded. "As for making herself known…" Erina pointed to her cowlicks, seeing as they were curled upwards._

 _From Souma's point of view, it happened too quickly for his liking, for as soon as the cowlicks curled inwards towards Erina's face, she pounced, grabbing Souma's arms and pinning them above his head as she leaned dangerously close to his lips._

" _ **You'll know when it happens, So-kun~"**_ _Elina said, as her eyes changed color from their normal amethyst to a dull pink. She licked her lips, giving Souma a brief yet passionate kiss. Souma could only stare at Elina 's hair framed her face._

 _Boop. Souma pressed her knows with a finger. Scrunching her nose, Elina recoiled before her cowlicks curled outwards again, and her eyes changed to its normal violet._

" _What an… an odd predicament you have, Erina-chan." Souma said, sitting back up as Erina nodded. From inside her head, Elina pouted, kicking her legs as she sat on the floor._

" _ **Mou~ I wanna play too!**_ " _She cried, before dashing off somewhere. Erina blinked, her mind on autopilot as the two got dressed for school. Unbeknownst to her, Elina had just entered the main cognitive section of Erina's brain, and had decided to integrate herself with Erina. Permanently._

 _Having given the mental command to ignore anything relating to Elina for the time being, Elina had sought to fuse herself and Erina into one being._

 _It was on the way, after Souma had ran ahead to reach his class on the other side of the building, was when the integration was complete. Elina was now no more, now a part of Erina. One could also say that Erina was no more, now a part of New Erina. Liana… well, she'll always be there, but she too was now absorbed into New Erina._

 _As such, the newly reformed Erina decided for a change, as a testament to her growth and bought a Sensu and hair stick from a Geisha shop that was ran by a Mom n' Pop couple. Leaving a hefty tip after pre-ordering a kimono, she had set out to meet Hisako._

* * *

 **[AN] This is a odd way to end the current chapter, but my brain was hurting and I couldn't think what else to add onto it, lest I add 3k more words and I don't want that yet. It's shorter than usual, I know, but eh... what can you do?**

 **Either way, here's your promised Lemon (you filthy animals)!**


End file.
